עלון לי"ב בטבת - תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום י"ב טבת תשע"ג =אקטואליה= כמות הגשמים שירדה עד 23 דצמבר 2012 Tazpiot gesem miztaber.PNG|כמות הגשמים שירדו השנה עד היום Achz memuza.PNG|כמות הגשמים כאחוז מן הממוצע השנתי המקור: אתר השירות המטראולוגי צ'כוסלובקיה - 1938 ומדינת ישראל - 2012 thumb|300px|ימין|חבל הסודטים מסומן בירוק בהיר לאחר הודעה אנטי-ישראלית נבזית במיוחד של שרי החוץ האירופים, הגיב שר החוץ שלנו, כי ישראל לא תהיה צ'כוסלובקיה שנייה, עליה הפעילו המעצמות לחץ להסכים לחלוקת ארצה, נתנו לה ערובות, ולמרות זאת אפשרו לגרמניה הנאצית לחסל אותה. הסיפור הצ'כוסלובקי מצמרר באקטואליות שלו, וככל שמתעמקים בו נוכחים לדעת שליברמן צודק, למרות שכמה פיסניקים אצלנו עיקמו כמצופה את האף. צ'כוסלובקיה סבלה מאחוז גדול של מיעוטים לאומיים, והגדול בהם – המיעוט הגרמני, שהיווה 22% מן האוכלוסייה, 3,5 מיליון נפש. החמירה את הבעיה העובדה, שהגרמנים הללו, 'הגרמנים הסודטים', היו מרוכזים בתוך צ'כוסלובקיה דווקא בצמוד לגבול הגרמני, וכך נשקף מעבר לגבול האויב הגרמני, ובתוך הארץ, מן הצד השני של הגבול, רבץ הסוס הטרויאני שלו. ואם לא די בכך, דווקא חבל הארץ הזה, הסודטים, הוא הררי מאוד וכחומה בצורה שמר על בוהמיה ומורביה, שהם יותר גבעות רכות, נמוכות. ואכן שם, בהרי הסודטים, הקימה צ'כוסלובקיה קו הגנה אימתני, קראו לו "קו מג'ינו הקטן", שנחשב לחזק ביותר באירופה. אצלנו, לדעת כל המומחים, הקו היחיד שמתוכו ניתן להגן על הבטן הרכה של גוש דן, השרון והשפלה מפני איומים ממזרח, הוא בקעת הירדן ורכס הרי השומרון שבגבה. אך כמו בצ'כוסלובקיה, באזור הזה יושבת אוכלוסייה שמזדהה עם אותו האויב העלול לבוא מן המזרח. הדמיון גדול. החתירה תחת ממשלת צ'כוסלובקיה - את הגרמנים הסודטים הסית וארגן המשטר הנאצי שמעבר לגבול לחתור תחת ממשלת צ'כוסלובקיה, להתסיס, לעורר מהומות ולבוא בדרישות אינסופיות. תחילה דרשו אוטונומיה, ומשנענו להם דרשו את סיפוח כל החבל לגרמניה, בטענה שהגרמנים הסודטים "שייכים" לגרמניה. ושוב מפתיע הדמיון. אף פעם לא היה חבל הסודטים שייך לגרמניה. הוא היה חלק מן האימפריה האוסטרו-הונגרית - אוסטרית ולא גרמנית, כפי שערביי ארץ ישראל אף פעם לא היו עם נפרד, פלסטיני. המצב הכלכלי והבטחוני של צ'כיה - צ'כוסלובקיה היתה מדינה עשירה, פורחת, תרבותית, עם תעשייה גדולה וטכנולוגיה מפותחת. היא גם היתה מדינה חזקה. היה לה צבא גדול. הצבא הצ'כוסלובקי היה מסוגל לעמוד לבדו מול הוורמאכט הגרמני לפחות חודשיים, זמן די והותר להפעיל את כל הבריתות עם צרפת ובריטניה. מה גם, שלגרמנים היו אותה שעה רק כ-48 דיוויזיות להעמיד מול ה-40 של צ'כוסלובקיה, פלוס 23 דיוויזיות צרפתיות. ולא עוד, אלא שלא היו לגרמנים בשנת 1938 האמצעים לפצח את הביצורים האדירים של הסודטים. אחרי שהיטלר קיבל את האזור מבלי לירות כדור אחד, הוא סייר שם ונאלץ להודות שבכוח לא היה מצליח לפרוץ. ' מה בכל זאת הפיל את צ'כוסלובקיה לקרשים?' - תשובה: "הידידים" שלה. בשנת 1938, לאחר שהשתלט על אוסטריה, החליט היטלר לבלוע את צ'כוסלובקיה, ולצורך זה הביא את המהומות בסודטים לרתיחת-שיא באמצעות הגאולייטר המקומי, קונרד הנליין. לא לחינם אומר המשל הערבי "הרביץ לי והתלונן, הלך ממני ובכה", כך באמת הערבים עושים לנו. וכך האנרכיסטים וכל לגיון ארגוני זכויות האדם, ועימהם עיתוני המערב עם הניו-יורק-טיימס בראש, וכל משרדי החוץ ואחריהם הנפשות היפות והנאורות, כך הם כולם מתלוננים ובוכים – ביחד עם הטרוריסטים הערבים. הופכים את הקורבן – אותנו – לתוקפן ואת התוקפן לקורבן, את דוד לגולית. גרוע מזה. מומחים, פרשנים, פרופסורים ונותני עצות טפטפו לאוזני הצ'כוסלובקים שדווקא כדאי להם לסגת מן הסודטים, מפני שכך ייפטרו ממיעוט זר ויהיו יותר הומוגנים. ואשר לחששות לביטחונם - בעידן של שלום הלא אין צורך בטריטוריה. והרי קיבלו גם ערבויות! ' נשמע מוכר??' האולטימטום - כשהגיע האולטימאטום של היטלר לצ'כוסלובקיה לסגת מרבע משטחה, השטח החיוני לביטחונה ולקיומה, היא סרבה והכריזה על גיוס כללי. פתאום הבינו הצ'כוסלובקים שהם לגמרי לבדם. בנש , נשיא צ'כיה, היה איש חלש. עוד קודם לכן היא תרם לליבוי האינתיפאדה הסודטית ע'י וויתורים מפליגים ופייסנות, שרק גירו עוד את תאוותו של היטלר. בנש קיבל התקפת לב, נכנע, ומייד זכה לפופולאריות בינלאומית אדירה, כזאת, שהשמאלנים שלנו כל כך אוהבים: צ'מברליין הודה לבנש על ה"קורבנות הכבדים למען השלום" שהקריב. ליום ה-30.9.1938 כינס היטלר את וועידת מינכן שהחליטה: סוף דבר - "השלום הקבוע" החזיק מעמד בצ'כוסלובקיה בסך הכל 105 ימים. ב-15.3.39 נכנס היטלר לפראג, ובחדרו של בנש בארמון הממשלה, על מכתבתו, כתב: "צ'כוסלובקיה חדלה להתקיים". ימין|ממוזער|250px|גרמנים שגורשו ממקום מושבם בסודטים בסופו של דבר, גם הגרמנים לא הרוויחו. בשנת 1946, אחרי רק 8 שנים, גרשו הצ'כים את כל 3,5 מיליוני הגרמנים מחבל הסודטים והחרימו את רכושם. כמה סמליות יש בכך, שמכל ארצות אירופה, רק הנציג הצ'כי הצביע באו'ם נגד המדינה הפלסטינית! * לקריאת המאמר כולו, הקש כאן אל תרגזו בדרך לקלפי מאת: הרב דב ביגון - עלון לשבת "באמת ובאמונה" יוסף הצדיק אומר לאחיו "אל תרגזו בדרך" (בראשית מה כד). רש"י מפרש: לפי שהיו נכלמים היה דואג שמא יָריבו בדרך על דבר מכירתו, להתווכח זה עם זה ולומר 'על ידך נמכר, אתה סיפרת לשון הרע עליו וגרמת לנו לשנאתו'. ואכן כשאדם נמצא בדרך ואינו רואה את סופה ולאן היא מובילה, הוא מתבלבל ונוטה לפעמים להאשים את זולתו במצב המסובך, להתרגש ולריב עמו. כזה היה מצבם של האחים. לעומתם, יוסף הצדיק, המאמין הגדול שיודע בוודאות שהירידה למצרים היא לצורך עליה ככתוב: "כי למחיה שלחני אלקים לפניכם", הוא יודע שסוף טוב הכל טוב. כל סיבוכי הדרך הם לטובה באומרו "וישלחני אלקים לפנים לשום לכם שארית בארץ ולהחיות לכם לפלטה גדולה" - כן ההולכים בדרך ארוכה צריכים סבלנות ואורך רוח, ולא, הם עלולים לאבד את הדרך ח"ו. נכון לעכשיו, עם ישראל הוא עם עתיק יומין ההולך בדרך ארוכה. אמנם אנו כבר לקראת סוף הדרך, דהיינו שבים הביתה לארץ ישראל אבל עדיין לא הגענו אל המנוחה ואל הנחלה. טבעי שלקראת סוף הדרך מתגלים קשיים גדולים, וישנם כאלו שמלאים בטענות ובהאשמות הדדיות ואפילו כעסים, כאחיו של יוסף. בפרט בימים אלו של בחירות כאשר ישנם הרוצים להיבנות על שלילת המפלגות האחרות. דווקא בימים הללו בקשתו של יוסף 'אל תרגזו בדרך' נצרכת ביותר. אדרבא, צריך הרבה סבלנות ואורך רוח כלפי השונה, לראות את החיוב אצל האחר ולא לחפש את השלילה. ומתוך כך נזכה, למרות חילוקי הדעות לאחדות וליחד, ונוכל להמשיך במעלה הדרך אל הגאולה השלמה. מהמצפה לישועה השלמה =מסורת ישראל= "שבעה דברים בגלם ושבעה בחכם" thumb|right|300px|שיעורו של הרב מוטי אלון בחצור הגלילית בפרקי אבות פרקי אבות פרק ה משנה ז - הרב מוטי אלון סבור כי המוטו של הפרק : חכם הוא מי שאוהב חכמה. שִׁבְעָה דְבָרִים בַּגֹּלֶם וְשִׁבְעָה בֶּחָכָם - הראשון בסדרה של "שבעה-שבעה" ב"פרקי אבות", פרק ה', סיימנו את הסדרה של "עשרה-עשרה" ולאחריה תבוא הסדרה: "ארבע-ארבע". להלן המשנה: :שִׁבְעָה דְבָרִים בַּגֹּלֶם וְשִׁבְעָה בֶּחָכָם :חָכָם אֵינוֹ מְדַבֵּר בִּפְנֵי מִי שֶׁהוּא גָדוֹל מִמֶּנּוּ בְּחָכְמָה וּבְמִנְיָן, :וְאֵינוֹ נִכְנָס לְתוֹךְ דִּבְרֵי חֲבֵרוֹ, :וְאֵינוֹ נִבְהָל לְהָשִׁיב, :שׁוֹאֵל כָּעִנְיָן וּמֵשִׁיב כַּהֲלָכָה, :וְאוֹמֵר עַל רִאשׁוֹן רִאשׁוֹן וְעַל אַחֲרוֹן אַחֲרוֹן, :וְעַל מַה שֶּׁלֹּא שָׁמַע, אוֹמֵר לֹא שָׁמַעְתִּי, :וּמוֹדֶה עַל הָאֱמֶת. :וְחִלּוּפֵיהֶן בַּגֹּלֶם: ומסכם: הרמב"ם הגדיר: ריק, בור (אינו ירא חטא), עם הארץ (בקיא בעניני הארץ) , גולם (יש לו המון דברים - המורה הוא הפרפר - הבסיס הוא החכמה), חכם וחסיד. הגולם הוא מעל שלושה. רש"י פירש: לשון גולמי כלים, שלא נגמרה מלאכתן . כך אדם שאינו נגמר בדעתו לא במדות ולא בחכמה קרוי גולם מדובר על : חכמה - "הספירה הראשונה" - הכח לקבל הכל בהבנה. יוסף הצדיק עובר מבחני ענווה. בכל דבר שהוא נוגע הוא מצליח. המציאות יוצרת מסביבו קנאה. קנאה המביא את המבטאים לפשעים. גם אביו גוער בו - כבר מתחילת הדרך. הנבואה מתגשמת, פרט אחרי פרט. לפי חז"ל יוסף היה שנתיים בבור, היות ואמר לשר המשקים שיזכור אותו. לפני פרעה הוא אומר :"לאלוקים הפתרונות" - "בלעדי". אם באו שני חלומות, אלוקים מתכנן משהו. יש לעבוד נכון. פרעה מסיים והמום ועונה: " וַיֹּאמֶר פַּרְעֹה, אֶל-עֲבָדָיו: הֲנִמְצָא כָזֶה אִישׁ, אֲשֶׁר רוּחַ אֱלֹהִים בּוֹ. וַיֹּאמֶר פַּרְעֹה אֶל-יוֹסֵף, אַחֲרֵי הוֹדִיעַ אֱלֹקים אוֹתְךָ אֶת-כָּל-זֹאת, אֵין-נָבוֹן וְחָכָם, כָּמוֹךָ.(מ"א,י"ח) "וְלֹא-זָכַר שַׂר-הַמַּשְׁקִים אֶת-יוֹסֵף, וַיִּשְׁכָּחֵהוּ" (מ',כ"ג) - זה החסרון - מוחקים מה שהיה בבית הסוהר. יוסף טען :" וְגַם-פֹּה לֹא-עָשִׂיתִי מְאוּמָה" . היכן אלוקים ? היה עליו להזכירו. רש"י כתב:וישכחהו - לאחר מכן. מפני שתלה בו יוסף בטחונו לזכרו, הוזקק להיות אסור עוד שתי שנים, שנאמר (תהילים מ ה) אשרי הגבר אשר שם ה' מבטחו ולא פנה אל רהבים, ולא בטח על מצרים הקרוים (ישעיה ל ז) רהב. התורה מלמד אותנו את היסוד של חכם (מה רוצה ממנו הקב"ה). חסר לגולם הענווה שיש לחכם. הגולם הוא הכי קרוב לדרגת החכם. רק שלב אחד חסר לו!! כנס הרמב"ם באוניברסיטת בר-אילן thumb|650px|מרכז ישיבת אור וישועה =עם ישראל= ליום פטירתו של הגאון ר' עמרם אבורביע זצ"ל thumb|300px|ימין|הנחת אבן פינה לבית הכנסת בנוכחות הרב אבורביע מאת: הרב רונן טמיר - עלון לשבת "באמת ובאהבה" - מכון מאיר - פרשת ויגש תשע"ג ירושלים לבושה חג. המושל הטורקי החדש נכנס לקול תרועת החצוצרות וצהלת ההמונים אל הכיכר המרכזית, וכל ראשי הקהילות, בני הדתות השונות, ניגשו בזה אחר זה להקביל את פניו. כאשר הגיע תורם של ראשי הקהילה היהודית- התפרץ הפֶּחָה כלפיהם בחמת זעם וסילק אותם מעל פניו. נכבדי העדה עמדו המומים ומפוחדים. הם הבינו היטב את משמעות הדבר. מדובר בשונא ישראל שלא יפספס שום הזדמנות להתנכל ליהודים ולמרר את חייהם. ר' עמרם אבורביע החליט לעשות מעשה. הוא קיבץ עשרה תלמידי חכמים אל בית המדרש בו למד, ויחד ערכו כל הלילה תיקון מיוחד שהיה מכוון לסלק מן העולם את הפֶּחָה המרושע. לפנות בוקר, כאשר צעדו עשרת הקדושים בדרך לתפילת שחרית, כבר היה הדבר לעובדה מוגמרת. הפֶּחָה נפח את נשמתו במהלך הלילה, בפתאומיות וללא כל התרעה מוקדמת. ר' עמרם כינס את עשרת המקובלים, שבהבל פיהם הקדוש שמו קץ לשלטון הרשע שיתף אותם בבשורה המשמחת ומיד לאחר מכן ציווה אותם: "רבותי, עלינו לקבל על עצמנו לשמור דבר זה בסוד כמוס חמישים שנה, ולא לגלות לאיש, ואפילו ברמז, את דבר המעשה." רק לאחר שחלפו יובל שנים, נתגלה הסיפור המופלא. ר' עמרם אבורביע (משמעות השם: אבי האביב) נולד במרוקו לאביו הגאון ר' שלמה אבורביע, ולאמו מרת יוכבד לבית כלפון. המשפחה עלתה לארץ ישראל בשנת תרס"ו, ור' עמרם למד בירושלים אצל הגאון הרב יוסף חיים הכהן, בעל ספר "מנחת כהן", ולימים בא בברית הנישואין עם בתו של רבו, הרבנית רבקה. בהמשך נתמנה ר' עמרם כר"מ בישיבת "פורת יוסף" ובישיבת "שערי ציון" בראשות הרב עוזיאל זצ"ל, שמינה אותו כרב שכונת נחלאות. בנחלאות הקים ר' עמרם בית כנסת מפואר בשם "אור זרוע", אותו הקפיד ר' עמרם לבנות אך ורק ע"י פועלים יהודים שטבלו במקווה מידי יום בתחילת עבודתם. בשנת ה'תר"פ היה הרב אבורביע בין מייסדי שכונת "בית וגן" בירושלים. הוא שימש משך שנים רבות כדיין בבית הדין של העדה המערבית בירושלים, ובשנת ה'תשי"א נתמנה כרבה הספרדי של פתח-תקווה. ר' עמרם אבורביע שמח שמחה עצומה על הקמת מדינת ישראל, וראה בה ראשית התגשמות חזון הגאולה. וכך כתב בספרו "נתיבי עם": "ומדינת ישראל שהורישה ה' לנו לאחר כמה דורות של ציפיה וכמיהה, ' ואולך אתכם קוממיות', מדינתנו זו שקמה לתחיה בשנת תש"ח, וע"י כך שבנו איש אל אחוזתו, עכשיו היא רק אתחלתא דגאולה, וגולת הכותרת נזכה בקרוב לראות...כיבוש כל הארץ." כבר בשנת ה'תרע"ו צפה ר' עמרם את שחרור ירושלים, כפי שהעיד בדרשה שנשא בשנת תשכ"ד, שלוש שנים לפני מלחמת ששת הימים: "וזכורני שבשנת תרע"ו שהיתה שיא של הצרות צרורות..אז בא ברעיוני שבעוד חמישים ושתיים שנה תהיה תשועה שלימה...ששנת תשכ"ח היא שנת 1900 לחורבן, לקיים מה שנאמר 'ועוד רב עשיריה'...לעשות נקמה בגויים ולגרש האויב מתוך עיר הקודש ירושלים".הוא אף הגדיל לעשות, בדברי נבואה מופלאים בדרשה שנשא ימים ספורים לפני פטירתו, מס' חודשים לפני מלחמת ששת הימים: "וה' יגמור עמנו לטובה ונזכה לניצחון מזהיר של חיילי צה"ל בעזרת ה' שיגבירם על כל שונאינו ויעטרם בעטרת ניצחון בכל פעולותיהם- בים, ביבשה ובאוויר, וכל ארצנו היעודה לנו בתורתנו הקדושה, עם העיר העתיקה, נכבוש אותה בקרוב, ונשוב לבקר את שריד מקדשנו כותל המערבי, ונזכה כולנו לחזות בנועם ה' ולבקר בהיכלו בבית מקדשנו שיבנה במהרה בימינו, אמן". (מתוך הספר "אתחלתא היא" לר' יצחק דדון שליט"א) ביום ז' טבת ה'תשכ"ז, השבוע לפני 46 שנה, נפטר הגאון ר' עמרם אבורביע זצ"ל. זכותו תגן עלינו, אמן. * עוד על ר' עמרם אבורביע קיראו כאן המסע לפיומה פיומה היא העיר שנשכחה תחת גלי ההיסטוריה – מסע אישי ותיעודי של בת דור שני לאיטליה וקרואטיה'' היום יש בעיר מספר מועט של יהודים, עם זאת בית הכנסת עדיין פועל. הקהילה פועלת בחסות קהילת יהודי טריאסטה למרות שאינה חלק מאיטליה. פיומה היא '''העיר שנשכחה תחת גלי ההיסטוריה – מסע אישי ותיעודי של בת דור שני לאיטליה וקרואטיה thumb|650px|מרכז אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים וחברת יהודי איטליה הציגה את הספר בבית התרבות ליד בית הכנסת האיטלקי ביום רביעי, 26 דצמבר 2012 על הקהילה בהווה: "When Rijeka became part of Yugoslavia in 1945, many Italian-speaking Jews left for Trieste and Italy; in 1947 there were some 170 Jews in Rijeka and the surrounding area. The community numbered 99 in 1969. Following the evacuation of Bosnian Jews from the war zone in 1992, around 60 families reconstituted the community, but many subsequently left for Zagreb and other localities in northern Croatia, leaving fewer than 100 Jews in 2004.jewishvirtuallibrary * עוד על הקהילה קרא כאן =ארץ ישראל= אל קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור thumb|300px|ימין|קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור בזלת קשה וצמחיה מרגיעה על שפת הנחל (צילם שבתאי שירן) מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" הַמְשַׁלֵּחַ מַעְיָנִים בַּנְּחָלִים בֵּין הָרִים יְהַלֵּכוּן: (תהילים , קד, י) ברוך ה' שנה ברוכת גשמים, תאמינו לי שווה לקחת יום חופש כבר מחר לארוז את הילדים ולצאת בעקבות זרימות הנחלים הנמצאות בכל מקום. אני יודע, כולם נוסעים למפל סער ברמת הגולן ולכן אנחנו נצא הפעם לנחל שיחסי הציבור שלו לא משהו ועונת הזרימה שלו קצרה ולכן כדאי לפגוש אותו במלוא הודו עכשיו ומיד, קניון הבזלת בנחל תבור. אה, לא שמעתם על המקום מעולם ואתם שואלים איך מגיעים? אז כך:הבאים מהמרכז יסעו מעפולה צפונה בכביש 65 לעבר כפר תבור. הבאים מצפון יסעו דרומה מצומת גולני על כביש 65 לעבר כפר תבור. דרומית לישוב כפר תבור, על כביש 65, פונים מזרחה בצומת גזית לעבר קיבוץ גזית. נוסעים בכביש 7276, עוברים על פני הפנייה לכפר קיש ונכנסים לתוך קיבוץ גזית. חוצים את הקיבוץ על פי השילוט ויוצאים מהשער האחורי של הקיבוץ. במצפה ע"ש אלעד ליטווק ז"ל שנפל בהר דב עוצרים לעשר דקות לתצפית מקסימה על נחל תבור וממשיכים עם דרך העפר הטובה עוד כ-800 מטרים עד לפניה ימינה לדרך עפר המסומנת בסימון שבילים אדום. זוהי נקודת ההתחלה - כאן מחנים את הרכב ומתחילים לצעוד עם הסימון האדום, הג'יפאים מחייכים לכל הולכי הרגל וממשיכים בנסיעה עם הסימון האדום עוד 2 ק"מ בערך עד למפגש השביל האדום עם הכחול, שם ינטשו גם הג'יפאים את רכבם. במקום מי נחל זורמים ושולחן קק"ל. יש פיתוי מסוים לפרוס את הצידנית ולסיים כאן את המסלול אך אנחנו לא נתפתה ונתחיל לצעוד ברגל עם הסימון הכחול לקניון הבזלת. המילה קניון אולי קצת מוגזמת בהקשר הזה אך בהחלט מדובר על עמק צר במרכזו זורם הנחל בשקשוק עליז מפעם לפעם מדלג הנחל בשמחה על איזה מפלון קטן, מפעם לפעם הוא נבלע בסבך הצמחיה וחוזר ונגלה. מצידי הנחל מתנשאים מצוקי בזלת עד שלרגע ניתן לטעות ולחשוב שהגענו לרמת הגולן. אך לא! לא רק ברמת הגולן יש משטחי בזלת, גם הגליל המזרחי הוא בזלתי ולמעשה הוא מהווה יחידה גיאולוגית אחת עם רמת הגולן כמאמר המשורר "שתי גדות הן לירדן, זו בזלת זו גם כן". הופה! השביל חוצה את הנחל, חוצים או לא חוצים? ודאי חוצים. הראשון מדלג בקלילות על אבני הנחל וחוצה בשלום, השני מנסה גם הוא את מזלו, נופל למים, שולף נעל מלאה בוץ ומצטרף לצחוק הכללי.מפעם לפעם עוברים אקליפטוס רחב צמרת המזמין לנוח בצידו, רקפות ראשונות פורחות, עלים של עירית שגם היא תפרח בקרוב, הרדוף הנחלים, שיזף מצוי, אלון ואלה, ולבנה רפואית, עושר של צמחיה לאלו שמתמצאים בסוגי הצמחים והרבה הרבה ירוק בעינים לאלו שפשוט נהנים מבלי להתעמק. בסיומו מטפס השביל הכחול בתלילות רבה חזרה לכוון הסימון האדום שיחזיר אותנו לרכב. הג'יפאים יחזרו רגלית בדרך בה הלכנו אל מפגש השבילים וימשיכו בנסיעה לאורך נחל תבור עם הסימון האדום המדלג "בין הרים ובין סלעים" וחוצה את אפיק הנחל הזורם הלוך ושוב לשמחת חובבי האדרנלין עד שיחסם על ידי שער נעול, שם יפרדו הג'פאים בצער מן הנחל ויטפסו עם הסימון הירוק בעליה תלולה לכוון כוכב הירדן. משך הטיול לקניון הבזלת להולכי רגל כחמש שעות. סובב בית אריה - בהדרכת אהרן טבגר הטיול ביום ששי. thumb|ימין|335px|מקטע עבוד מערכת קברים מפוארת מימי בית שני נצא לסיור מרתק בנופים, במעיינות ובאתרים סביב בית אריה. נבקר בחורבות דיר-דקלה, בורעיש, עלי ודוור, שם נחפרו יישובים יהודיים עתיקים. ניסע מעל מצוקי נחל שילה היפהפיים ונרד למעין הכחול, השופע ביותר במערב השומרון. נבקר באתר הקברים המעוטרים במקטע עבוד, בחווה החשמונאית של עופרים ובמערת הנטיפים של עבוד. 8:00 מפגש על כביש 465 בצומת גבעת כח (לכיוון מזרח). 13:00 סיום משוער ביישוב עופרים. חובה להירשם מראש! הטיול באישור הצבא! פרטים והרשמה: 02-6568894 ישרו בערבה מסילה thumb|300px |ימין ישרו בערבה מסילה הוא ספר היסטוריה מצולמת על הרכבת בארץ ישראל. הספר כולל אוסף מרשים של תמונות, מפות וסיכומים. הוא חובר על-ידי פול קוטרל, אשר הקים את הארכיון ההיסטורי של רכבת ישראל ועזר בתפעול מוזיאון הרכבת ובפיתוחו. לאחר פטירתו, בשנת 2007, הנהלת רכבת ישראל יזמה את פירסום הספר, במתכונת אותה עיצב. עורך הספר והמתרגם הוא לן מלינג. הספר יצא לאור על-ידי רכבת ישראל בשנת 2008. במבוא לספר נאמר: ספר זה אינו מתיימר להיות מחקר היסטורי מעמיק, לפחות ברובו, שכן עבודה שכזו כבר נעשתה בעבר. מטרתו להציג בתמונות את תמצית ההיסטוריה הרכבתית של ארץ-ישראל ושל מדינת ישראל. ערכו נובע בראש ובראשונה מאלו שתרמו לתוכנו, חובבי רכבות ואחרים שהושיטו סיוע מכל הלב. נעשה מאמץ רב לכלול בספר בעיקר תמונות שלא פורסמו בעבר, ולמרות זאת חלקן עשויות להיות מוכרות, שכן לא נמצא להן תחליף מתאים. חלק מהתמונות המתפרסמות בספר לראשונה הן נדירות ואף ייחודיות, וכדי לספק כיסוי מקיף של הנושא, לא היססנו להשתמש גם בתמונות שאיכותן הטכנית מעט ירודה, אם הנושא שהן משקפות מעניין או נדיר במיוחד. ספר זה מתפרסם בתקופה של שינויים מעמיקים ונרחבים ברכבת ישראל. אם הכול ילך כמתוכנן, גם המראות החדשים יותר המופיעים על גבי עמודים אלו ישתנו, אולי אפילו ללא הכר. לפיכך זהו זמן מתאים במיוחד לסקירת ההתרחשויות עד כה. אתר רכבת ישראל על המחבר:פול קוטרל - נוצרי, בריטי, יליד 1944, הגיע ארצה בשנת 1968 בתור מתנדב בקיבוץ בית העמק. היה חובב רכבות וחקר את תולדות מסילות הברזל בארץ ישראל. כתוצאה, בשנת 1984, פירסם את ספרו:The Railway of Palestine and Israel.Cotterell P The Railways of Palestine and Israel. Oxon, GB, Tourret Publishing, 1984. 150 pages including index. 18.90 GBP כעשר שנים עבד ברכבת ישראל כאתת בתאי האיתות של התחנות: זכרון-יעקב, תל-אביב מרכז וחיפה מרכז ועוד. כתב מאות מאמרים בנושא הרכבת בארץ ישראל. הוא נפטר בעת ביקור בסדנאות הקישון של רכבת ישראל - מקור חשוב לפריטים היסטוריים שנועדו לשימור ולתצוגה. בכוונתו היה ללקט פריטים עבור תחנת יפו, המשוחזרת, תחנה בה החל סיפורה של הרכבת בארץ ישראל. במבוא לספר, אשר הספיק לכתוב, הוא הביא מדבריו של ישראל קיסר, שר התחבורה בשנת 1992:"הצרפתים יזמו את הרכבת, התורכים בנו אותה, הבריטים תחזקו אותה והישראלים הזניחו אותה". הוא הביע סיפוק מכך שהגישה לרכבת השתנתה: בשנת 1989 הופעלו 30 רכבות נוסעים והובלו 2.25 מיליון נוסעים. אך כעבור עשור וחצי הופעלו 288 רכבות נוסים שהובילו 23 מיליון נוסעים. הממשלה הכירה בחשיבות הרכבת ומאז החל עידן חדש ברכבת ישראל. התמונות המובאות בספר לוקטו מאוספים רבים של תמונות, לדוגמא אלו מ"אוסף ספריית הקונגרס" : תמונות מחנוכת התחנה בבאר שבע - 1915 00142v.jpg|קצינים טורקים וגרמנים בהמתנה ליציאה לחזית (1915) . העצים להסקת הקטר נראים מעבר לתא הנהג 00140v.jpg|"קשת נצחון" ומסדר נצחון בעת בואה של הרכבת הראשונה לבאר שבע 17 אוקטובר 1915 * לקריאה מורחבת על הספר - הקש כאן הכפר הערבי ביתר - 1892 בסרט תעלומה של ערביי ארץ ישראל, הובאו תמונות פסטורליות של הכפר הערבי ביתר על רקע הקמת תחנת הרכבת בכפר בשנת 1892. תחנת הרכבת הייתה בעלת חשיבות רבה, שכן בה יכלו הקטרים להצטייד במים, לקראת המשך נסיעתם לירושלים. בעת הרעב שהיה בירושלים במלחמת העולם הראשונה, הובילו פחי מים מתחנת הרכבת בביתר לירושלים. התחנה נטושה מאז שחדל לפעול השלטון הבריטי. לאחרונה עולה ביתר לחדשות, עקב ההצעה הערבית לאשר לה מעמד של "אתר מורשת עולמית של אונסקו" בשל המדרגות החקלאיות היחודיות. כמו כן, הועלתה הדרישה לא לפגוע ברקמת הנוף על-ידי בניית גדר הפרדה. Bettar propaganda2.PNG|מבט על ביתר - כנראה ציור Bettar propaganda.PNG|נוף המדרגות (הטרסות) - 1892 Batir station 1892.png|הרכבת הראשונה עוברת בביתר 1892 Batir station 1892A.PNG|בניין תחנת הרכבת 1892 המקור:מקור התמונות: סרט תעלומה פלסטיני שהועלה ל:You-Tube =צרכנות ופינקנטריה= thumb|300px|ימין|גובה 3057 מטר תמונה מתוך הסרטון תחזית מקרו-כלכלית של חטיבת המחקר, לשנת 2013=- מסמך זה מציג את התחזית המקרו- כלכלית שגיבשה חטיבת המחקר בבנק ישראל בדצמבר 2012... לקראת קבלת ההחלטה על ריבית בנק ישראל לינואר 2013. * שיעור האינפלציה להסתכם ב-1.8 אחוזים ' . ריבית בנק ישראל, שבמהלך גיבוש התחזית עמדה על 2 אחוזים, צפויה לרדת בזמן הקרוב -ל 1.75 אחוזים ולאחר מכן להיוותר ללא שינוי לפחות עד סוף 2013. * 'צמיחת התוצר המקומי הגולמי בשנת 2012 מוערכת - ב 3.3 אחוזים. בהנחה שהפקת הגז מקידוח "תמר" תחל במהלך הרביע השני של 2013, הצמיחה הצפויה לשנת 2013 עומדת על 3.8 אחוזים והיא מבטאת את החלטת הלמ"ס לגבי המתודולוגיה של רישום תפוקת הגז. * מטבע הדברים, במידה שיחול עיכוב בהזרמת הגז , תחזית הצמיחה ל- 2013 תעודכן כלפי מטה, אך הדבר אינו צפוי להשפע על התפתחות רמות התעסוקה והאבטלה * ריבית בנק ישראל - שבמועד גיבוש התחזית עומדת על 2.0 אחוזים, צפויה לרדת -ל 1.75 אחוזים במסגרת אחת ההחלטות הקרובות. לאחר מכן היא צפויה להישאר ברמה זו לפחות עד סוף 2013 . רמה זו של הריבית נובעת בעיקר מ רמתה הנמוכה של הריבית הריאלית הארוכה בעולם * מאזן סיכונים - הסביבה העולמית ממשיכה להיות ה מקור העיקרי לסיכונים משמעותיים כלפי מטה לפעילות הריאלית ולאינפלציה בשנה הקרובה. הסיכונים העיקריים ממשיכים להיות משבר החובות באירופה ו ריסון פיסקלי חריף בארה" "(ב המצוק הפיסקלי", על מגוון האפשרויות לטפל בו . ) עם זאת, אנו מעריכים כי ההסתברות להתממשות של תרחיש קיצוני היא נמוכה. ככל הנראה, הסיכונים שמקורם בסביבה המקומית ממשיכים גם הם להיות מוטים כלפי מטה: סיכונים גיאופוליטיים ומדיניים – הן איזוריים והן כאלה הנוגעים ליחסי ישראל והפלשתינים – וכן אי ודאות בנוגע ליכולת ה של הממשלה שתקום אחרי הבחירות להמשיך ולנהל מדיניות תקציבית אחראית, תוך התמודדות עם האתגרים בתחום זה בנק ישראל St.Moritz, האלפים שויצריים, סיור וירטואלי (רזולוציה גבוהה) למי שלא נוסע לשוויץ, יוכל לצפות כאן במראה שגם אינו נראה מהארץ. רק מטוס מיוחד, עם ארבע מצלמות מיוחדות מנציח נוף זה. זוית הצילום נותנת לך את ההרגשה כאילו אתה טס האויר. בילוי נעים. סן מוריץ נחשבת ל"מלך" של אתרי הסקי אלפיני. "אציל", "קוסמופוליטים" ושל "מכובד" - זה הכול העניין של סנט מוריץ: אתר הנופש האהוב של נציגי שושלות מלוכה, מיליארדר, פוליטיקאים וכוכבי עסקי שעשועים. סנט מוריץ ממוקמת על שפת האגם, בEngadin גראובינדן בגובה של 1856 מטר מעל פני ים. הכפר יש כיום 5,600 תושבים, בשיא עונתם מוסיף עוד 3,000 עובדי שירות ואלף תיירים. ישנם תנאים טובים לגולשים מתקדמים: 36 שבילים "שחורים" ו136 קווים "אדומים", כמו גם הזדמנויות רבות לגולשי סנובורד, חובבי סקי קרוס קאנטרי וגלגיליות. האורך הכולל של מסלולי סקי באזור - 350 ק"מ, שטוח - 150 הק"מ. הוא האמין כי הסנאט מוריץ - אתר הנופש "האור" בשוויץ, שם 322 ימי שמש בשנה. לכן, בסוף עונת הסקי - הקיץ, סוף האביב ותחילת הסתיו - אין מחסור בתיירים. בחודשים חמים יותר, הם נמשכים למים, טיולים ורכיבה על אופניים בנוף המהמם שמסביב, מעיינות חמות ואותה החופשה יוקרתית. היישר מסנאט מוריץ בשוויץ ניתן להגיע ברכבל לגובה של 2486 מטר (קורביליה תחנה, מספר המחבת 8). במקביל פנורמה לוכדת Piz יואר (גובה 3057 מטר) - גולשים מנוסים מעריך הרמה שלו המגניבה המסלול הגבוהה של מורכבו * הקש והצטרף לטיסה באתר ניתן להצטרף כמנוי ולקבל את האתרים שנחשפו לצילום וכן הודעות על אתרים החדשים שיחשפו לצילום על מחיר אספקת אינטרנט thumb|200px|ימין|צילום מהאתר * אמיתי זיו מthemarker משלמים יותר מ-40 שקל בחודש לספקית האינטרנט? כנראה שעובדים עליכם כתב על הנושא: "העלאת מחירים אוטומטית, מוצרי תוכן מיותרים, הסתרת המחירון ושדרוגי מהירות מיותרים. השיטות הכשרות אך המפוקפקות, שבהן ספקיות האינטרנט הגדולות חולבות כספים מהלקוחות, משתכללות. כך ניתן להימנע מהן הכתבה מציינת כי:"לא נעסוק כאן בעלות תשתית האינטרנט, המוחזקת על ידי הדואופול בזק ו-HOT, שהיא נושא לכתבה אחרת" - כדאי לעקוב ! קליפים נבחרים thumb|right|308px|"הבה נגילה" - נוסח טקסס - 1,174,522 צפיות [March - Andre Rieu|thumb|left|305px|Radetzky March - Andre Rieu - 634,726 צפיות - [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%90%D7%A8%D7%A9_%D7%A8%D7%93%D7%A6%D7%A7%D7%99 מארש רדצקי - שיר לכת]] המקור לקליפים האלה : You-Tube =הערות שוליים=